


Veled nem veszíthetek

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Bosszúállók, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Novella, Romantikus, Slash, tony stark - Freeform, tonyxloki - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Tony Stark mindig is híres volt az eszement ötleteiről, azonban amikor az ellenség szeretője lett, átlépett egy határt. Mindent eldobott, amit eddigi egész életében felépített, csak azért hogy egy időre szabadnak érezhesse magát, mégis inkább vált rabbá. Aztán a tűz lassan elhamvadt, és csak parázs maradt, az alkohol pedig segített neki abban, hogy elviselje az elviselhetetlent. Tizenkilenc gyötrelmes nap után aztán ismét feltűnik a hazugságisten, és végre alkalmat kapnak arra, hogy tisztázzák a félreértéseket. Szövetségük megerősítése után pedig Bonnie és Clyde végre megteheti az utolsó lépést, hogy feloldozhassák magukat.





	Veled nem veszíthetek

Már megint addig ivott, ameddig el nem felejtett mindent az asgardin kívül. Tony gyűlölte az egészet, a kudarc ízét a szájában, amiért ismét képtelen kontrollálni magát, hogy Loki csak azért fekszik le vele, mert szüksége van a segítségére, egy cinkosra, a pénzére. Annyiszor megfogadta, hogy soha többet nem jutnak el idáig, mégis újra és újra az ösztöneik irányítottak, Stark pedig csak akkor érezte magát nyeregben, amikor a mágus nem volt ott vele. Mikor lankadt hajnalokon pislákolt benne a józanság, képtelen volt aludni, ha az isten ott feküt mellette, gondolatai zsongtak tompa koponyájának fogságában. Csak hallgatta Loki egyenletes szívverést, mindössze ennyit kapott, gyönyörködhetett benne addig, amíg egy szempillantás alatt semmivé nem foszlott.   
Stark eleinte abban a hitben ringatta magát, hogy a szexről szól az egész, de csak később ébredt rá, hogy sokkal komolyabb érzéseket táplál az isten iránt, mint az szeretné. Túlságosan benne volt már ekkor az egészben, kiutat akkor sem talált volna, ha próbálkozik. Kevésnek bizonyult, hogy a mágus csak akkor tárulkozik fel előtte, mikor levetkőznek, s csakis akkor jönnek ki egymással, ha iszik. Máskülönben állandóan veszekedtek, az pedig sokkal jobban megtépázta a zsenit, mintha a kellemes tudatlanságba menekült volna.   
Már világosodott, mikor visszanyerte az öntudatát, és csak bámulta a mellette szuszogó Lokit. Egy újabb szenvedélyes éjszaka, amely csak hideg ürességet hagyott maga után a kellemes emlékek helyett, még egy reggel, amikor megbánta, amit az éjjel tett.   
Ostoba módon azt hitte, ő irányít, hogy ő csábította el az istent, és nem fordítva, de ez mindig is épp az ellenkezőjeként történt. Loki kénye-kedve szerint bukkant fel, vagy épp tűnt el, folyamatos bosszúságot okozva szeretőjének. A játék túl izgalmasnak bizonyult, így csak túl későn ocsúdott fel az adrenalin mámorból, mikor már beleitta magát minden egyes sejtjébe, és az összes idegszála csak rá koncentrált. Ezidáig mindig Stark volt a vadász, ő játszadozott másokkal, mert túlságosan féltette törékeny szívét, így inkább sohasem kezdett túl hosszú kapcsolatokba. Ezúttal azonban nem ő irányított, a talaj kicsúszott a lába alól, és eljutott arra a pontra, ahol már olyan mindegy volt számára, hogy az asgardi vele van-e, vagy sem. Egyhelyben toporgott, és fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne, hiszen nem volt kézikönyve szeszélyes, skandináv istenekhez. 

Tony óráknak tűnő, hosszú percekig figyelte a fekete hajút, majd a nappaliba ment, hogy kezdjen magával valamit. A koponyája hasogatott a másnaposságtól, a gyöngyszürke reggel csak még inkább rátett egy lapáttal. Végül az erkélyre ment, fejét az üvegkorlátra hajtotta, onnan figyelte a kifújt füst és a napfelkelte félig összeolvadt párosát. Egy kicsit magukra emlékeztette, két tökéletesen különböző dolog, amelyek egy bizonyos pontig eggyé válhattak, de valami mindig az útjukban állt, hogy valóban egyesüljenek. Alig múlt fél öt, a város jó része még aludt, így a forgalom morajlása és az ilyen magasságból hangyának tűnő emberek duruzsolása is távol maradt. Ugyan az időérzéke mindig csődöt mondott, de meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy alig telt el tíz-tizenöt perc, mikor visszatért a hálóba, azonban ekkor már senkit sem talált ott.   
\- Jellemző - motyogta a feltaláló, aztán csalódottan indult a konyhába, hogy legalább a kávé feldobja a katasztrofálisnak ígérkező napját.   
Nem igazán tudta, miként definiálhatná a kapcsolatukat, de abban biztos volt, hogy ez nem szerelem. Ugyan, mégis hogyan hívhatná annak? Miért? A szerelemhez két ember kell, az pedig, ami köztük zajlott… Az túl kevésnek bizonyult ehhez. Mérhetetlen csalódottságában a munkába menekült, más szóval távol tartotta magától Furyt és a vadászkopóit, fejlesztgette a páncélját, illetve fenntartotta a torony elhagyatottságának a látszatát.

Eltelt egy nap, még egy, két hét, majd öt, Loki pedig nem jelentkezett. Tony fejében gyakran megfordult a gondolat, hogy az istennek talán baja esett. Ilyenkor mindig összeszorult egy pillanatra a szíve, aztán azzal nyugtatta meg magát, hogy egészen kézenfekvő okokból valószínűleg csak ráunt, és nem a mérhetetlen fenyegetés miatt nem jelentkezik.   
Nem tudta felidézni pontosan, hogyan történt ez az egész, ami kialakult köztük, akárhogyan is próbálkozott. Az egyik pillanatban még a Bosszúállókkal volt, aztán lehet, csak a whisky tette, vagy mégis hatott rá Loki jogara, de a következőben már a hálószobájában vetkőztette az istent. Rádöbbent, hogy az asgardi rohadtul nem akarja uralni a Földet, csak a Tesseract kell neki, de az már nem érdekelte, pontosan miért van rá szüksége. Az isten abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy Starkban szövetségesére talált, mikor a géniusz nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, és megcsókolta. A segítségére volt szüksége, ő pedig előállt egy bombabiztos koncepcióval és a partnerévé vált. Úgyhogy átadta a kockát Furynak, a mágust pedig hagyta elmenekülni, de előtte azért hitelessé tette a sztorit, miszerint az őrült isten kiütötte. Mikor rátaláltak, eszméletlen volt, a Tesseract pedig "véletlenül" maradt csak a Starknál, aki hősiesen védte azt. Sokkal bölcsebb dolog volt így játszani, nem pedig őrült módon rögtön szembeszállni a nagykutyákkal, hiszen semmi másra nem volt szüksége, mint időre, hogy egy falat húzzon maguk és a S.H.I.E.L.D. közé. Kimenekítette a pénzét, kifejlesztett egy új technológiát a torony védelmére, a páncélját pedig megerősítette és ellenállóvá tette az összes Bosszúállóval szemben. Elengedhetetlen volt ez a pár nap, a kedélyek lenyugodhattak, egy kivétellel pedig az összes csapattag másra koncentrálhatott Loki helyett. Ez alatt az idő alatt pedig többszörösen bebizonyodott, hogy Stark milyen jó színész, még Romanoff sem kétkedett. Elaltatta a gyanakvásukat, elterelte a figyelmüket, és olyan könnyedén gördültek le a nyelvéről a hazugságok, mint a vízcseppek. Nem érzett bűntudatot, csak szánakozott társai ostobaságát látván. Fel sem fogták, hogy a szabadsága kulcsát tartják a kezükben, azt, amire olyan régóta áhítozott, és amit csak akkor ízlelt meg életében először, amikor hagyta, hogy a vágyai vezéreljék a józan esze helyett. 

A tervük előkészítését sikeresen álcázta felkészülésnek a következő összecsapásra, hiszen senkinek meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Tony számára nem a mágus az ellenség. Az is megszokott volt, hogy egész nap a műhelyben rostokol, harminckilenc óránként pedig Jarvis figyelmezteti. Annyi apróságon elcsúszhattak volna, de a S.H.I.E.L.D. és a Bosszúállók túl naivnak bizonyultak, mellesleg pedig sokkal fontosabbnak tartották a Tesseract problémáját, így az igazagató az összes többi hőssel a Helihordozóra sietett, hogy biztonságba helyezzék a végtelen energiaforrást. Még csak nem is sejtették, hogy saját bukásukat ezzel alapozzák meg. A géniusz egyébként is túl jól ismert mindenkit, és az sem elhanyagolható, hogy jól tájékoztatták mindenről, remélve, hogy Banner mellett ő is beszáll majd a vizsgálatba.  
A S.H.I.E.L.D.-nél senki sem számított az árulására, úgyhogy meglepetésként érte Furyt és a csapat többi tagját a Vasember feltűnése egy nyugodt, szombat reggelen. Arra gondoltak, hogy Loki megpróbálja visszaszerezni a kockát, de hogy Stark oldalt vált... Legrosszabb rémálmaikban sem feltételezték volna, hogy ilyen merész húzásra készül.  
Megpróbálták észhez téríteni, de még ha valóban ki is mosta volna az agyát a hazugságisten, akkor is lehetetlennek tűnt volna. A szerelem ellen nincs orvosság, nem igaz? Könnyű volt, szinte már túl egyszerű, de nem aggódtak. Elmenekültek, vissza a toronyba, ahol Jarvis tökéletes védelmet nyújthatott, és megünnepelték a győzelmet. Ameddig szeretkeztek, a Bosszúállók folyamatosan ostromolták a Stark tornyot, de az épületet vastag acélredőnyök védték, és egy erőtér, amin nem tudtak áthatolni, akármilyen kétségbeesetten próbálkoztak is.  
Loki egyáltalán nem volt hajlandó arra, hogy Thanosnak, annak a titánnak adja az űrkövet, aki összeszedte őt a világűr legnagyobb mélységeiből, megkínozta, megtörte, megalázta és behódolásra bírta. Az volt a terve, hogy Tonyval elrejtőznek valami elhagyatott helyen, ahol senki sem találna rájuk, így a zseni nyugodtan tanulmányozhatná legújabb játékszerüket, amikor pedig már mindent megtudott róla, a Tesseract segítségével elhagyták volna Midgardot. Azonban költözés közben a S.H.I.E.L.D. elfogta, a feltalálónak pedig gyorsan kellett egy mentőöv. Visszahízelegte magát a Bosszúállókhoz, elérte, hogy azt higgyék, irányították, aztán látogatást kérvényezett az istennél. Mindenki jól ismerte Tony Starkot, legalábbis ezt hitték, így beengedték, azt gondolva, csak egy kis szájkaratét folytat majd, aztán győztes kifejezéssel az arcán visszavonul a barátaihoz.

Az első pár percben semmi rendkívüli nem történt, előadta a kis monológját arról, mekkora egy vesztes az asgardi, és mennyire utálja azért, amit tett. Eközben végig az óráját nyomkodta, fel sem nézett, sőt, arckifejezése azt tükrözte, rendkívül elmélyült a kütyüben. Az asgardi cinkos mosollyal hallgatta a litánáit, végig a férfit fürkészte, de nem frusztrálta, hogy a másik nem figyel rá.  
\- Ne aggódj, azért jöttem, hogy kiszabadítsalak - villantotta fel a bugyiszaggató, féloldalas vigyorát a zseni, mikor végre felnézett, aztán kiiktatta a biztonsági rendszert, majd kiszabadította Lokit. Legendás szökés volt ez, az össze S.H.I.E.L.D. ügynök őket üldözte, aki csak a közelben tartózkodott, de Stark megnehezítette a dolgokat, ugyanis az áram is elment, a tartalék generátorok nem működtek, és körülbelül minden technika meghalt a gépen. Hiába próbálkoztak, nem tudták elkapni őket, kilőni pedig főleg nem. Vasember hatalmas precizitással manőverezett, kiszámíthatatlan volt, mint mikor páncélban repült. Tony szíve hevesen dobogott, az adrenalin hihetetlen gyorsasággal száguldott az ereiben, és az eufórián kívül semmit mást nem érzett. Megszabadult a béklyóitól, amiket a S.H.I.E.L.D. aggatott rá, hogy elnyomják a valódi, lázadó természetét. Egy ideig sikereseb kordában tarthatták, de ha Tony Stark egyszer kiszabadul, nála rosszabb ellenséget nem is kívánhat senki.   
Miután biztonságos távolba értek, bekapcsolta a robot pilótát, levette a maszkot, és megcsókolta az istent. Hallotta a rádión Fury őrjöngését, ahogy épp leteremt mindenkit maga körül, amiért nem kapták el őket, de ez csak mosolyra késztette.  
Észrevétlenül szivárogtak vissza a toronyba, hála az alagútrendszernek, ami New York alatt húzódott, és aminek egy ága egyenesen a Stark rezidenciába vezetett. A Bosszúállók próbálkozhattak, mindig egy lépéssel előttük jártak, így hiába ott voltak az orruk előtt, észre sem vették őket. Minden tag számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy hatalmas bajban vannak, ugyanis egy zsenivel szemben nem sok esélyük maradt. Tony agyafúrt ötletei épp olyan kifürkészhetetlennek és kitekertnek bizonyultak, mint ő maga. Eleinte élvezte a bújócskát, a "ketten a világ ellen" helyzetet, de aztán megváltozott minden. A tűz kihűlni látszott, Loki egyre kevesebbet látogatta meg, majd hónapokkal ezelőtt megragadtak azon a bizonyos szinten, ahol továbbra is toporogtak. Aznap azért választotta az istent, mert ő minden volt, ami a korlátok miatt sohasem kaphatott meg. Csak azért hozott ilyen őrült és elhamarkodott döntést, mert vonzotta a veszély, az izgalom, a kockázatos, mégis úgy érezte, csak ideig-óráig tartott a szabadsága, és ismét kalitkába lett zárva, ezúttal a saját palotája börtönében raboskodott, egyedül, néha látva csak az okot, amiért önkéntes szobafogságra ítélte magát. 

Csak szex, se közös harcok, se izgalom, Bonnie és Clyde meghaltak. A feltaláló úgy gondolta, Lokinak többé nem érdeke, hogy kapcsolatukat szorosabbra fűzze, így épp csak annyit adott, amennyire véleménye szerint szükség volt ahhoz, hogy Stark ne rohanjon vonyító kiskutyaként vissza a S.H.I.E.L.D.-hez. Azonban Tony ezt akkor sem tette volna meg, ha örökre magára hagyja. Másodjára amúgy sem süthetné el ugyanazt a hazugságot, ha pedig valamilyen csoda folytán mégis visszakerülne a csapatba, semmi sem lenne többé ugyanaz.  
A zseninek persze ez nem volt elég, többet akart, nem csak morzsákat, amiket odadobnak neki. Egész napokat töltött egyedül, azt sem tudta, mikor látta utoljára a napot, az egyetlen társaságának Jarvist mondhatta, és általában a páncéljait bütykölte, csak hogy teljen az idő. Minden pillanatban csak Loki járt a fejében, az első csókjuk, ami olyan szenvedélyes volt, hogy még az emléke is megolvasztotta a csontjait.   
\- Nem hittem volna, hogy szereti a férfiakat is, Mr. Stark - lihegte az isten. Hollófekete tincsei szétterültek a párnán, pillái félárbocon, ajkai elnyíltak.  
\- Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy miket szeretek még - felelte sötét mosollyal, mielőtt bele nem kezdett a hosszú combok és a lapos, izmos has felfedezésébe.  
Az asgardi valóságos drogként hatott a géniuszra, sohasem volt elég belőle, elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, hogy valaha is túladagolja. Amikor nem volt vele, úgy hiányzott neki, hogy a falat akarta kaparni, mint valami függő, egy őrült. Másrészt pedig teljesen elkeseredett, pánik fogta el, hogy az isten talán végleg magára hagyta. A gondolat, hogy a kis kalandjuknak vége, túl fájdalmas volt ahhoz, hogy elfogadja.   
Aztán teltek a napok, Stark agya pedig már azon járt, hogy feladja magát a S.H.I.E.L.D.-nek, mikor végre a nappaliban megnyílt egy portál, és az isten lépett át rajta. Tony feldúltan sietett oda, a tenyere viszketett az el nem csattant pofontól, amit véleménye szerint megérdemelt volna az asgardi, de csak állt ott, próbálta szabályozni a légzését, de zihált. Az elmúlt harmincnyolc órában, amit álmatlanul töltött, folyamatosan azt mérlegelte, mégis megérte-e otthagynia mindent, amit felépített egy élet alatt a szeszélyes mágusért.   
\- Tizenkilenc nap – dohogott. Arcát egészen biztosan betöltötte volna egy sebzett vadállatt vicsora, ha nincs akkora önuralma, hogy fékezze magát.  
\- Szokás szerint, meleg fogadtatásban részesülök... - jegyezte meg cinikusan Loki. 

\- Mégis mi a francot vársz, amikor szó nélkül itt hagysz?! Mi lett volna, ha a S.H.I.E.L.D. rám töri az ajtót? Ha a Bosszúállók kinyírnak?  
\- Szerinted mi a francot művelek, amíg távol vagyok? A te biztonságodról gondoskodom!  
Ugyanott tartottak, semmi sem változott. Megint veszekedtek, egymás torkának ugrottak, akár az állatok. Mégis miért lettek volna különbek a kiéhezett farkasoknál, akik az utolsó húscafaton acsarkodnak? Tonynak sokkal jobban fájt, hogy ismét a büszkeség, az ösztönök az úr, de elege volt, így nem hagyta annyiban a dolgokat. 

\- Ó, hát hogyne, én nem tudok vigyázni magamra! – forgatta a szemét.   
\- Épp most mondtad, félsz, hogy rád törik az ajtót   
\- Mindegy, leszarom – csörtetett a bárpulthoz, majd töltött magának egy italt. Muszáj volt valamit tennie, különben felemésztette volna a harag.   
\- Beszélgetni akarsz? Rendben, beszélgessünk!  
\- Egy szóval sem mondtam - közölte hűvösen.   
\- De már egy ideje ezt akarod, nem? Ne nézz ostobának.   
\- Mindig az a vége, hogy hülyítesz egy darabig, aztán lefekszel velem, csak hogy biztosra menj, befogom a számat. Most sem lesz ez másképp.   
\- Tudni akarod, mit csinálok, mikor nem vagyok itt? Megoldom a problémákat, mert van belőlük bőven. Nem lehetek itt veled egész álló nap, nem malmozhatok, amikor a Bosszúállók hatalmas erőkkel keresnek minket.   
\- Hallom a rádiójukat, rémlik? – horkant fel a zseni.   
\- Annyira naiv vagy, hogy az már édes – mosolyodott el cinikusan.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Te csak felvételeket hallasz, amit egy gép gyárt. Sejtik, hogy itt bujkálunk, épp ezért kénytelen vagyok folyamatosan távol tartani őket. Mellesleg, nemsokára kész vagyok a menekülési útvonalunkkal.  
\- Ó, hát hogyne! Nem fogok menekülni. Sőt, tudod, mit? Te elmehetsz, ahová csak akarsz, én inkább rohadok Fury börtönében, az is jobb ennél az életnél.   
\- Te... Fel akarod adni magad? – a fekete hajú teljesen megrökönyödött. Szemei tágra nyíltak, arcáról eltűnt a mindig ott ülő elégedett kifejezés.   
\- Egy ideje ezen gondolkozom. Semmi értelme ennek az egésznek – vont vállat a géniusz.   
\- Stark! Ezt nem teheted! – ajkait pengevékonnyá préselte, hangjából kicsengett az ellenkezés.   
\- Mégis miért nem? Mim van, ami miatt tovább kéne menekülnöm, mint valami kisstílű bűnöző?  
\- Nem ez volt a terv - felelte villámló tekintettel.  
\- Szarok a tervre! Így legalább enyhébb büntetést kapok, mintha ők találnának meg.  
\- Ez nem fog megtörténni, érted? - lépkedett közelebb. - Nem azért dolgoztam ennyit, hogy Thanos megkaparintson téged és a két végtelen követ.  
\- Mégis mi a francról beszélsz?   
\- Azért jöttem ide, hogy az elme és az űrkő biztonságban legyen, de aztán láttam, hogy a Bosszúállók elbuknak, pedig eredetileg hagytam volna nekik, hogy elvigyék. Ha pedig azok a bolondok bezárnak téged a börtönükbe, kénytelen leszek a titánnak megadni, amit akar. Én pedig nem akarom – magyarázta némi türelmet erőltetve magára. 

\- Ne szórakozz már, mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem érek annyit neked. Nem szeretsz, kurva nagy ügy… - forgatta a szemét.   
\- Hát akkor nagyot tévedsz - fogta meg az állát, és erővel maga felé fordította az arcát.  
Tony levegőt sem mert venni, annyira meglepődött. Az isten belefúrta a tekintetét az övébe, pillantása sokkal komolyabb dolgokat üzent, mint a szavai.  
\- Csak manipulálni akarsz, hogy minden úgy menjen, ahogy te akarod, de megnyugtatlak, egy szót sem fogok arról szólni, hogy hová mész, mert nem érdekel - tépte ki magát a kezéből.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem érted, amit mondok - lépett elé. Loki fenyegetően magasodott felé, úgyhogy megfordult a fejében, hogy hívja a páncélját, de az asgardi elkapta mindkét kezét.   
\- Engedj már el! - rángatta a karját, de a hazugságisten vasmarokkal tartotta.   
\- Félreértesz, Anthony. Nem akarlak bántani - suttogta gyengéden.   
\- Mégis...? - értetlenkedett.  
\- A páncélodat akartad hívni.   
\- Talán már a gondolataimban is olvasol? – csattant fel.   
\- Ide figyelj, Anthony Stark! Fontosabb vagy nekem, mint hogy hagyjam, hogy ostobaságot csinálj. Vagy téged és a végtelen köveket is meg tudlak védeni, vagy akkor átadom őket Thanosnak, de téged mentelek.   
\- Legalább ne hazudozz! Addig jó voltam, míg megszereztem a Tesseractot, aztán...  
\- Továbbra sem fogod fel, azt, amit mondok, de akkor leegyszerűsítem: túl fontos vagy nekem, Anthony.   
\- Ugyan már. Akartál te engem valaha? - horkant fel csalódottan. - Csak kellett egy beépített ember, aztán kihasználtad a gyengeségeimet.   
\- Bocsáss meg, de ki mászott rá kire? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.   
\- Attól még kihasználtál.  
\- Tényleg? - hajolt közelebb, ajkaik szinte összeértek, Tonyt pedig a pulthoz szorította. Ragadozó módjára pillantott le rá, hangja akár a dorombolás.  
\- Hé, nehogy már a lekvár főzze a nagymamát! - tolta el Stark.   
\- Mintha még sohasem csináltál volna ilyet... - forgatta a szemét a másik.  
\- Még ha kedvem is lenne hozzá, akkor sem ilyen felállásban. De nincs, és tudtommal épp megbeszéljük ezt az egészet.

\- Csak be akartam bizonyítani, hogy mindig kívánlak – duruzsolta.   
\- Az nekem kibaszottul kevés, hát nem érted? Megőrülök érted, te pedig csak játszadozol velem! Hazudozol össze-vissza, holott csak azért vagyok még életben, mert nem tudsz még elmenekülni innen.  
\- Azt hiszed, engem te nem őrjítesz meg? Minden egyes gondolatom te vagy, amikor távol vagyok. Aggódom, hogy talán bajod esik, ha megtalálnak... - hajolt a füléhez.   
\- Most te vagy az, aki nem ért engem.  
\- Dehogynem. Szerelmes vagy belém - ajkai a zseni nyakára siklottak, érezte, hogy milyen gyorsan ver a szíve.   
Stark meg sem tudott szólalni a döbbenettől. Hát ennyire nyilvánvaló lenne, amit érez? Hiszen az lehetetlen! Annyi év magabiztossága tűnt el egy másodperc alatt, az önbecsülése soha nem látott mélyrepülésbe kezdett. A gondolatok fénysebességgel cikáztak a fejében, azon agyalt, hogyan tudná magát kivágni. Nyilvánvalóan szar ötlet hazudni a hazugságok istenének, de annyira kétségbe esett, hogy fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen.  
\- Számtalanszor elmondtad már, habár nem hinném, hogy bármelyikre is, vagy akár a válaszomra emlékeznél - folytatta az isten.  
\- Mert mi volt az? - találta meg végül a hangját a géniusz. Kíváncsisága sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult a félelménél.  
\- Hogy én is - csókolta meg. Tony alig volt képes felfognia a szavait, csak hagyta, hogy lassan az étkezőasztal felé húzza. Mikor az isten dereka ütközött a bútorral, többé nem tudott uralkodni magán, végigdöntötte rajta.   
\- Jarvis, zenét - pihegte, mikor egy pillanatra elszakadtak egymástól.   
\- 'Cause I maybe bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it - suttogta a szöveget Loki.   
Stark csak elégedetten felmordult, képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy a megkönnyebbülés vagy a vágya irányítja. A gyanakvását mélyen elásta, úgy gondolta, nincs itt az ideje kételkedni, amikor végre minden tisztázódni látszott.  
Nem zavarta őket az ablak, amit kivételesen nem fedtek acélredőnyök, így a város fényei beszűrődhettek. Jarvis az egész toronyban lekapcsolta a világítást, az egyetlen fényforrás a reaktor volt a zseni mellkasában.   
Már attól szinte katartikus állapotba került, hogy Loki arcát figyelte, libabőrös lett a hangjától, egyszerűen túl tökéletes volt az egész, ezért vigyázott, nehogy elrontsa. Tudta, hogy másnap reggel végre emlékezni fog mindenre, ez pedig külön elégedettséggel töltötte el. Ugyan továbbra is nehezére esett elhinni, hogy a mágus valóban szereti őt, azonban az isten homlokát nem barázdálták a gondterheltség ráncai, és a szokásosnál sokkal jobban elengedte magát. 

\- Mi a véleményed arról, hogy egy kicsit megleckéztessük a Föld legnagyobb hőseit? - suttogta az isten órákkal később. A hatalmas franciaágyon feküdtek, Stark a párnáján könyökölt, úgy figyelte a mágust, aki megfejthetetlen tekintettel fürkészte minden egyes rezdülését.   
\- Pontosan mire gondolsz? - érdeklődött Tony fáradtan.   
\- Azt hittem, ennél többet bírsz, Bádogember - kuncogott Loki. Az írisze most nem kavargott olyan vészjósló sötétzölden, sokkal inkább tűnt fenyőzöldnek, ami azt reprezentálta, hogy kifejezetten jó kedve van.   
\- Tudod te, mióta nem aludtam rendesen? – panaszolta.   
\- Túl sokat gondolkodsz, az a te bajod, kedvesem - túrt bele a gesztenyebarna sörénybe.   
\- Ha nem lennél ilyen titokzatos és elérhetetlen, nem kellene annyi dolgon törnöm a fejem – vágta rá a géniusz.   
\- Azt hittem, egyértelmű, hogy nagyon szeretlek – simított végig Tony arcán.

\- Mellesleg, mit is tervezel végül is? – sóhajtotta a feltaláló.   
\- Ti hogyan is mondjátok ezeket a páros akciókat...?  
\- Bonnie és Clyde esete.  
\- Igen, szóval Bonnie és Clyde stílusban. A legutóbbi nagyon tetszett, annyira ravasz volt! Mondjuk ki, lenyűgöztél.   
\- Remekül hazudok, csak úgy mondom... – vont vállat.   
\- Ah, a bátyámnak igaza volt, a halandók csodálatosak. Törékenyek, de gyönyörűek, erősek... - futtatta végig hideg ujjait a feltaláló izmos karjain és hátán.   
\- Látod, mégsem vagyok olyan féreg... – vigyorgott fölényesen a feltaláló.   
\- Nem, határozottan nem. Te még a többinél is jobb vagy - hajolt közelebb hozzá a hazugságisten.   
\- Szóval lopjunk el még valamit a S.H.I.E.L.D.-től?  
\- Így van, és azt is tudom, mit.  
\- Hallgatlak.   
\- A repülő erődjüket.  
\- Nem játszol kis tétben, mi? - nevetett.   
\- Én soha. A veszélyes mindig izgalmas, tanuld meg, Anthony.   
\- Tudom. Ha nem így lenne, nem kezdtem volna ki veled. De, én most engedelmeddel aludnék, mert kimerülten nehéz zseniális tervekbe bonyolódni.   
\- Én azt hittem, kedved van még egy kis játékhoz... - mosolya sokat sejtetett, keze pedig már Stark hasán járt.   
\- Őrület vagy, ugye tudod?   
\- Általában csak azt mondják, én vagyok őrült, nem pedig egy egész elvont fogalom... - kulcsolta ujjait a férfiassága köré.  
\- Ne már, Lokes, tényleg fáradt vagyok - nyögte elakadó lélegzettel.  
\- A tested nem ezt mondja - dorombolta. Közelebb húzódott a férfihoz, szemeit lehunyta, és lassan megmozdította a kezét. Ekkor valami megváltozott a géniuszban, az eddig szunnyadó, elfojtott harag azért könyörgött, hogy végre kiadhassa magából. 

\- Csak nehogy a vége az legyen, hogy a matracba présellek, aztán úgy megduglak, hogy még évezredek múlva is megemlegeted - a hangja tele volt sötét ígéretekkel, és az asgardi nem fért a bőrében, annyira akarta, hogy ezek valóra váljanak.  
\- Érdekes, egyébként is kíváncsi vagyok a kevésbé gyengéd verziódra – lehelte.   
\- Mondták már, hogy nagyon pimasz vagy?   
\- Csak nagy ritkán - vigyorgott kihívóan.  
\- Egyébként, mesélhetnél arról, pontosan mit akarsz a Helihordizóval - fordított a testhelyzetükön Stark, így az isten került alulra, de Loki csak elégedetten mosolygott, aztán feltolta a csípőjét, így Tony mellkasa a hátához simult. Érezte a forróságot, ami belőle áradt, a nyers erőt, amikor az ágyhoz szorította, a benne fortyogó, szabadulni vágyó indulatokat.   
\- Mondtam már, mire kell - felelte titokzatosan.  
\- Kíváncsi vagyok, a gyönyör, vagy a durva szex fakaszt hamarabb szóra - fogta le mindkét csuklóját Tony.   
\- Akkor javaslom, ki kellene próbálnod.  
\- Te szándékosan erre játszol - lepődött meg a férfi, de az elfojtott düh továbbra is ott sziporkázott a levegőben.   
\- Mit gondolsz, Anthony, mindenki ilyen gyengéd volt velem? Nem mintha ne imádnám a te bánásmódod, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ki lehet belőled hozni az állatot – bosszantotta tovább.   
\- Akkor sikerrel jártál - hajolt a füléhez. Forró lehelete csiklandozta az asgardi nyakát, amitől libabőrös lett, majd halkan felnyögött.   
\- Ne fogd vissza magad, nem vagyok olyan törékeny, mint amilyennek tűnök – mormolta.   
\- Azért ne bízd el magad - sziszegte, majd kicsit sem gyengéden belé hatolt.   
Loki csillagokat látott, de erre vágyott, a fájdalom és a gyönyör elegyére, ami felemésztette az egész testét. Azt akarta, hogy Tony kiadja magából a felgyülemlett feszültséget, amitől már majd felrobbant, akarta őt így, durván, állatiasan. A zseni mégsem engedte el magát teljesen, pedig Loki mindent megtett, hogy látszólag visszaszerezze az irányítást, remélve, hogy ezzel még inkább kihozza a sodrából. Továbbra is túl higgadt volt, az a sok düh pedig még mindig ott forrt a felszín alatt.  
Ezért kikövetelte, hogy váltsanak pózt, habár ebben a kérdésben már sokkal kevésbé tűnt együttműködőnek Stark, ugyanis ígéretéhez híven a matrachoz préselte, de továbbra sem azt csinálta, amit a szeretője elvárt volna. Elégedetlenül nyögött fel, de szabadulni nem tudott, a zseni vasmarokkal tartotta, és teljes testsúlyával nehezedett rá.

\- Mit akarsz még? - zihálta Tony.   
\- Így kényelmetlen – nyávogta Loki. Megfontoltam csempészett a hangjába egy árnyalatnyi alázatot, tudván, hogy a halandója is csak férfiből van, így még csak véletlenül sem képes ellenállni annak, ha kénye-kedve szerint azt csinálhat vele, amit csak akar.  
\- Állatot akartál, hát megkapod - vágta rá keményen.  
\- Anthony... Kérlek! – nyekeregte.  
\- Megérdemled, pontosan ezt érdemled - vicsorogta.   
\- Akkor kezdj magaddal valamit - felelte összepréselt ajkakkal.  
Tony megállt, de nem engedte el, ugyanolyan erővel tartotta. Aztán a következő pillanatban már szembe találta magát vele, a tekintete szikrákat szórt, nyilvánvalóan sokkal jobban felidegesítette, de nem eléggé. Így csak elengedett egy elégedett vigyort, mivel idő közben a csuklóit is kiszabadította.   
\- Te kis...   
\- Mondd csak ki. Gyerünk, Stark! - ingerelte tovább.   
\- Te kis kielégíthetetlen szuka! - kezdett el mozogni ismét, de ekkor már teljesen elfeledkezett az önkontrolljáról, és pontosan olyan feszített tempót diktált, mint amit Loki ki akart provokálni. A kokain sem tudott volna jobban hatni rá, az egész teste megfeszült, hangja elvékonyodott, ha pedig képes lett volna rá, Tony hátába mélyeszti a körmeit.  
\- Most már boldog vagy? - lihegte a zseni. Egyik keze sziklaszilárdan tartotta az isten csípőjét, hogy ne tudjon mocorogni, a másikkal pedig a kezeit szorította az ágyhoz.  
\- A... Ant... Anthony... - nyöszörögte. Arcáról sütött, hogy nagyon is élvezi a helyzetet, szinte tökéletes eufóriába került.   
\- Te kis kurva... - motyogta döbbenten a zseni. Loki úgy nyílt fel előtte, akár egy bimbóban lévő virág. Hagyta, hogy Stark irányítson, holott jó ideig mániája volt, hogy akármilyen pózban nem szeretkezhetnek. Ennek többek között az volt az oka, hogy nem hagyta kicsúszni a gyeplőt a kezéből, igenis mindennek úgy kellett történnie, ahogy ő akarta. Aztán a versengésnek Tony vetett véget az akaratosságával, az isten pedig lassacskán elengedte magát, nem harcolhatott, ha egyszer nem is akart ellene küzdeni. A feltaláló tökéletesen ismerte az ilyen makacs teremtéseket, és évek tapasztalata állt mögötte, rendíthetetlen tudás, hogyan törje meg a kemény külsőt. 

Az asgardi nem érezte magát kiszolgáltatva, ha Tony manipulálta, ő marionett bábként rángatta. Még úgy is ő diktált, hogy a férfi esélyt sem adott neki arra, hogy megmoccanjon. Az igazság az volt, egyikük sem mondhatta el magáról, hogy kizárólagos hatalma lenne a másik felett, ugyanolyan erős befolyással voltak egymásra.   
\- Garantálom, hogy holnap még csak esélyed sem lesz lábra állni - zihálta Stark összeszorított fogakkal.   
\- Hajrá – motyogta.  
\- Még nem tudtam meg, amit akarok - lelassult, de minden rezdülése kemény és kérlelhetetlen maradt. - Mit akarsz a Helihordozóval?  
\- El... Elterelés – nyekeregte szinte önkívületi állapotban a mágus.   
\- És aztán? - gyorsult fel ismét. Hangja akár a fém, karcos, égető.  
\- Mmm... Elmegyünk... Innen... Amíg a... Az... A repülő... Erődjükkel foglalkoznak.   
\- De ez nem változtat azon, hogy mennyire dühös vagyok rád, úgyhogy, kis herceg, ez nem ment meg tőlem – morogta szokatlanul mély hangon.   
Mozdulatai egyre koordinálatlanabbá váltak, tekintete lángolt, óvatosnak nem mondható szorítása egy leheletnyit erősebbé vált. Azt akarta, hogy másnap Loki csípőjén ott legyen a keze nyoma, hogy a csuklóin tökéletesen kirajzolódjanak ujjai lenyomatai, az egész testét beborítsák a foltok, amik azt hirdették, csak az övé és senki másé. Kettejük közül neki volt erősebb akarta, aminek az isten is kénytelen volt behódolni alkalmanként, és ez pont olyan eset volt. Ajkai elnyíltak, csókért könyörgött, és hosszú combjai ölelésével próbálta csillapítani Stark heves mozgását, kevés sikerrel, ugyanis nagyon is jól csinálta, amit csinált. A zseni látszólag megkönyörült rajta, megcsókolta, zsibbadt csuklóit pedig elengedte. A véghajszában már egyikük sem volt száz százalékig tudatában annak, amit tesznek, csak az ösztönök és a felemésztő vágy léteztek.   
Sohasem sikerült még így felidegesítenie a halandót, de tetszett neki ez az Anthony. Másnap reggel a bőrét tömény whisky, kölni és vanília illat borította; csak Stark szokásos aromája. A férfi mellette mélyen aludt, és még álmában sem volt hajlandó elengedni, habár néhány perc mocorgás után rájött, hogy nem is olyan jó ötlet felkelni, mivel a múlt éjjel hevében elsuttogott sötét ígéretek beteljesültek, a medencéje sajgott, emellett az egész testét izomláz emésztette. Ennek ellenére száz százalékig meg volt róla győződve, hogy tökéletesen megérte.   
\- Kérsz kávét? - motyogta a párnájába Tony. A hangja a szokásosnál is reszelősebben csengett, és arról árulkodott, hogy egy igen kemény éjszakán van túl.   
\- Ébren vagy? – lepődött meg Loki.   
\- Rohadt nehéz nem felkelni, ha éppen azon vagy, hogy kimássz mellőlem – felelte továbbra is párnába fúrt arccal.   
\- Nem akartam elszökni - sóhajtotta az erős karok közé bújva.   
\- Nem is tudnál - fordította végre felé a fejét. Vigyorgott, mint a vadalma.   
\- Elbíztam magam.  
\- Az megtörténhet. Egyébként, jól vagy?  
\- Ne rontsd el a pillanatot - sóhajtotta csukott szemmel.  
\- Kérdeztem valamit – vágta rá szigorúan.   
\- Isten vagyok, rémlik?  
\- Ez továbbra sem válasz. Igen vagy nem?   
\- Édes vagy, amikor azt hiszed, hogy egy halandó kárt tudna bennem tenni - mosolyodott elégedetten.   
\- Akkor szerintem nem vagy azzal tisztában, hogy hogy nézel ki.  
\- Valószínűleg remekül, mint mindig.   
Tony ingerülten sóhajtott, a következő pillanatban pedig felemelkedett, úgyhogy kénytelen volt kinyitni a szemét. A férfi mellette könyökölt, és hogy már a takaró sem fedte a testét, így felfedezhette a szederszínű foltokat a csípőjén, a combján, a csuklóján, gyakorlatilag az egész testén. 

\- Szép munka, Anthony – állapította meg derűsen.   
Stark egyáltalán nem volt olyan kedvében, hogy ezt értékelni tudja, csak felvonta a szemöldökét.   
\- Nézd, Anthony, tudom, hogy nem feltétlenül egyértelmű a különbség, de én akartam, hogy így történjen. Szükséged volt rá, és nekem is.   
\- Ez nem vígasztal. Attól még egy erőszakos baromnak érzem magam…  
\- Az volt a célod, hogy fájdalmat okozz nekem?   
\- Nem, én csak… Oké, értem. De ugye nem csináltam semmi olyat, amit ne akartál volna…?  
\- Nem tudtál volna olyat tenni.  
\- Na, és a nyomok? 

\- Ha akarnám, már egyik se lenne rajtam - magyarázta a fekete hajú.   
\- És ez miért jó neked? - hajolt közelebb.   
\- Így senki sem érhet hozzám.   
\- Miért is?  
\- Asgardban akin ilyen nyomok vannak, az érinthetetlen, valaki tulajdona. Ha ezt megszeged, szabadon megölhetnek.  
\- Itt, a Földön kicsinálják azt, aki ilyesmit művel a párjával. Úgyhogy csak óvatosan mutogasd, mert lecsukhatnak miatta...   
\- Miért tennének ilyet? Ezek csak szerelem-foltok.   
\- Mik?!  
\- Így hívják. Semmi rossz nincs bennük.  
\- Kérlek, ezt magyarázd el a kevésbé feudális vezetőinknek és a törvénykezésnek. Mellesleg, az esetek kilencven százalékában azért nem feltétlenül van így…  
\- Aggódsz, hogy bajod lehet ebből? Ugyan, Anthony, így is köröznek minket, de ha bánod, miért tetted?  
\- Mert egyáltalán nem bánom.  
\- Helyes válasz - nyomott egy lágy csókot a zseni szájára.   
\- De akkor légy olyan jó, és vázold fel, pontosan mit akarsz a Helihordozóval, mert alig értettem valamit abból, amit éjjel mondtál.   
\- Ellopjuk, robotpilótára váltasz, és amíg ők azon vannak, hogy visszaszerezzék a kis játékszerüket, mi lelépünk Asgardba.   
\- Szóval mi már nem leszünk rajta, mikor utolérik? Elég egyszerű. Hol a kellemetlen meglepetés?  
\- Nincs, drága Anthonym.  
\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez egy kicsit visszavágás is, mert megsértették a büszkeséged?  
\- Mert így van.  
\- Na és a bátyád? Ő simán átugorhat Asgardba.  
\- Félsz tőle! - nevetett az isten.   
\- Hidd el, volt dolgom elég dühös bátyóval, és a tiéd lesz a legkeményebb ezek közül. Amikor rájön, hogy meghúztam a kistestvérét, nem is akárhogy...  
\- Az arca mindenképp szórakoztató lesz.  
\- De amikor szétveri a koponyámat a pörölyével, az nem.   
\- Vasból vagy, kedvesem, ne aggódj - simította a tenyerét az ARC reaktorra.   
\- Valójában... - kezdte Stark, de Loki félbeszakította.  
\- Tudom, tudom, nem vas. De te vagy a Vasember, és ha lezárom a Bifröstöt, be nem teheti oda a lábát.   
\- Akkor gyerünk, tündérkirálylány, munkára - kelt fel Tony.   
\- Rémlik, mit ígértél?  
\- Egy kis kellemetlenség visszatart. Azt hittem, ennél keményebb vagy - vigyorgott pimaszul a feltaláló.   
\- Ne dühíts fel, halandó...! - sötétedett el a tekintete.  
\- Különben? - incselkedett tovább Stark.  
\- Nem akarod megtudni, én mit fogok művelni veled hasonló szituációban.  
\- Ami azt illeti, kifejezetten kíváncsi vagyok rá, ráadásul nem hinném, hogy pont most képes lennél ilyesmire.  
\- Inkább hozz egy kávét, halandó - húzta a fejére a takarót.   
\- Én is szeretlek, bébi - sóhajtotta, majd magára hagyta. 

Loki csak másnap érezte késznek magát arra, hogy lábra álljon. Két igen jó okot is fel tudott sorolni, miért tegyen így, ezek közül az egyik az volt, hogy a tompa fájdalom csak felkorbácsolta benne a vágyat, azonban ha nyugton maradt, Tonynak sem jutott eszébe olyasfajta elvetemült hülyeség, hogy ismét gerincre vágja. A másik ésszerű indoka pedig ebből következett, hiszen így is-úgyis az ágyban kötöttek volna ki, ezt pedig játszhatnák napról-napra, hétről-hétre, és örökre Midgardon ragadnának.  
A tervezés azonban nem várhatott, így kompromisszumot kötött magával. A feltaláló ott ült vele egész nap, átbeszélték a tervet, a felmerülő problémákat, és még ha néha ez heves csókcsatába is torkollott, előrébb jutottak, ráadásul ki is pihente magát.   
Két héttel később minden készen állt. A számítógépek már napok óta folyamatosan dolgoztak, számításokat végeztek, de a nehezén már túl voltak, minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet végigpörgettek, az összes információt megszerezték, a hibakeresés lezajlott. A zseni megerősítette a páncélját, Jarvis programkódját is átnézte, csak a biztonság kedvéért, tulajdonképpen minden elképzelhető óvintézkedést megtett. A szokásosnál is jobban figyeltek a torony biztonságára, az ablakokat az acélredőnyök borították, és csak akkor merészkedtek ki, mikor a S.H.I.E.L.D. műholdja már elhaladt felettük.   
Stark páncélban várta, hogy a Helihordozó a belépési ponthoz érjen. Loki feszülten mászkált fel-alá a nappaliban, mindent erre tettek fel, nem ronthatták el. Aztán elérkezett a döntő pillanat, az isten pedig másodpercek alatt vedlette le magáról az aggodalmát, és hűvös mosollyal az arcán lépkedett végig a Quinjet rámpáján. 

\- Minden rendben? - érdeklődött Tony. Nem merte volna azt mondani, hogy nem aggódik, vagy hogy nincs görcsben a gyomra, de kedvese láthatólag sokkal jobban félt a kudarctól, mint ő.   
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném - simította a tenyerét az ARC reaktorra. A feltaláló sóhajtott, majd a maszk félrecsúszott.   
\- Ígérd meg, hogy nem kap el a gépszíj, és mindent terv szerint csinálsz - nézett mélyen a fekete hajú szemébe.   
\- Ahogy te is - hajolt közelebb, majd csókot lehelt a halandó ajkaira. A férfi még néhány másodpercig kábultan bámult maga elé, ám Jarvis hangja kirángatta ebből az állapotból, kénytelen volt visszasietni a kezelőpanelhez, ugyanis fel kellett szállniuk.   
Azonnal lopakodásra váltottak, hangtalanul, észrevétlenül kerültek a Helihordozó közelébe.   
\- Te lefoglalod őket, én foglalkozom többivel - lépett az ajtóhoz az asgardi.   
\- Csak két Bosszúálló van itt, a többi más objektumokra ügyel. Na, meg néhány ügynök, de Fury sehol - tájékoztatta a zseni.   
\- Kik azok?  
\- Romanoff és a Kapitány.   
\- Ügyes legyél - sóhajtotta búcsúzóul Loki. Stark mosolygott, de ezt a másik nem láthatta. A következő pillanatban már repült is a hordozó felé.   
Már messziről hallotta a szirénákat és az értetlenkedők kiabálását, a műszerek teljesen megbolondultak, a kezelőiknek pedig fogalma sem volt róla, mi az, ami feléjük közelít. Könnyen bejutott, bár ezt inkább a szerencséjének, és annak köszönhette, hogy úgy ismerte a hordozót, mint a tenyerét. Egy idegen képtelen lett volna megállapítani a gyenge pontokat, de ő már nagyon is jól ismerte őket. A folyosók kihaltak, mindenki a vezérlő teremben tartózkodott, és éppen azon filozofált, hogy mi okozta az anomáliát. Hamarosan összefutott a két volt csapattársával is, akik valószínűleg azért indultak el, hogy megnézzék, mi történt.   
\- Ejnye, Stark, figyelmetlen voltál - hajította felé a pajzsát a Kapitány, de kikerülte, az pedig a falba fúródott.   
\- Ne becsülj alá, Rogers - felelte.   
\- Na, és az asgardi királylány hol marad? - jegyezte meg epésen Natasha. Nem titkolta, mennyire gyűlöli azért a géniuszt, mert elárulta a csapatukat.   
\- Csak nem savanyú a szőlő, Romanoff? - gúnyolódott.   
\- Már akkor tudtuk, hogy azt az istencsapását kúrod, amikor a tornyodba mentél, hogy leszereld.  
\- A francokat tudtátok. Csak az utóbbi pár hétben figyeltetek meg.  
\- De a headseted bekapcsolva maradt, zsenikém.  
\- Mégis visszafogadtatok – mutatott rá.   
\- Azt hittük, irányít, de kiderült, hogy nincs arra szükség, anélkül is manipulál, hogy használná a jogarát - a vöröshajú a mondata befejeztével harcolni kezdett Tonyval, de hamar a Kapitány mellett kötött ki, csak éppen visszafelé úton már a padlón csúszott. Meglepetten pislogott a Vasemberre, nem ahhoz volt szokva, hogy Stark ennyire erős és pontos legyen. Rendszerint inkább jellemezte a figyelmetlenség és a túlzott magabiztosság, azonban ez alkalommal valóban nehéz feladatnak bizonyult fogást találni rajta. 

\- Tony, van más megoldás. Ez csak varázslat - próbálta győzködni Steve, miközben azon ügyködött, hogy ártalmatlanná tegye a feltalálót, viszont mintha a férfi előre látta volna mozdulatát, olyan könnyedén kerülte ki a csapásokat.   
\- Rogers, tudod jól, hogy Stark teljesen elvakult, nem fog hallgatni rád - sziszegte Natasha, miközben ismét Vasembernek ugrott. Tony megint egy lépéssel előttük járt, a páncél még csak meg sem sérült, pedig az Özvegy immár azzal próbálkozott, hogy tönkre tegye az elektronikát.   
\- Fury rosszul tette, hogy csak kettőtöket küldött ide – konstatálta Stark.   
\- Szerinted nem tudtuk, hogy készülsz valamire?  
\- Csak épp azt nem tudtátok, melyik objektumot támadjuk meg - lökte a földre a Kapitányt.   
\- Mit akartok a Helihordozóval? - ugrott rá az Özvegy, de újfent lerázta magáról. A vörös hajú fáradt, de nem adta fel, mivel nem látta, hogy a páncélos pontosan ezt szeretné elérni.   
\- Túl sok a kérdés, szuperkém - vágta fejbe, mire a nő ájultan rogyott a földre.   
\- Már értesítettem a többieket, nemsokára itt lesznek. Még átgondolhatod, Tony - kezdte Rogers.  
\- Túl sok a duma, kapitány - azzal felé hajította a pajzsot, de a szőke elkapta.   
\- Thor azt mondta...  
\- Thor hülyeségeket beszél, világos? Loki nem olyan, mint amilyennek beállítja - ameddig beszélt csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a férfi a háta mögött mutogat. - Lőjetek csak, de golyóálló vagyok, rémlik?  
Az ügynökök úgy özönlöttek, mint a hangyák, Tony pedig kezdett aggódni, amikor megpillantotta, mi van a kezükben. Akár egy lövedék is képes lett volna annyira időre megbénítani a páncélját, hogy ártalmatlanná tegyék, de még mielőtt elsültek volna a fegyverek, az összes katona rángatózva hullott a padlóra. 

\- Olyan óvatlan vagy, kedvesem - tűnt fel mögöttük Loki.   
\- Szóval a szerető is megtisztel végre minket? - húzódott gúnyos mosolyra Steve ajka.  
\- Tetszett az ingyen pornó, szuperkatona? - vigyorgott rá szemrebbenés nélkül az isten, mire a szőke belepirult. - Csak nem képzelted a helyembe magad? Csak nem ezért utálsz ennyire?   
\- Te mit tudsz, amit én nem? - szólt közbe a zseni.   
\- Ó, hát nem mesélte, hogy az orosz nővel végignézték, amit az étkezőasztalon műveltünk?  
\- Sajnálom, Kapitány - vette fel a pajzsot, de a másik férfi ezt nem vette észre, túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy Lokit megpróbálja szemmel megölni. - De nem vagy az esetem - azzal tarkón találta, mire Steve eldőlt, mint egy zsák krumpli.   
\- Kiiktattál mindenkit? - sietett az asgardihoz Vasember.  
\- Amíg te dumáltál, elvégeztem az érdemi részt. A S.H.I.E.L.D. néhány perc múlva megérkezik, úgyhogy mennünk kell - felelte.  
\- Hol vagyunk?  
\- Alaszka.  
\- Hozd a Tesseractot, addig én elintézek minden mást.  
\- Nyisd fel a konzervdobozod tetejét - követelte a fekete hajú. Vigyorogva tett neki eleget, mire az isten magához rántotta és megcsókolta. Belesűrítette minden érzését, aztán már ott sem volt, a feltaláló pedig sóhajtva sietett a hajó orrába.  
Ujjai olyan fürgén jártak a billentyűzeten, mint még soha. Többek között az idegesítően szirénázó biztonsági rendszer kiiktatásán dolgozott, illetve lezárta azt a termet, ahová Loki összes ájult embert vitte. Egy meghajtóra másolt minden fontos adatot, aztán megkezdte az egész adathalmaz törlését. Épp, hogy befejeződött a művelet, egy pillanatra minden lefagyott, majd Fury jelent meg az egyik kijelzőn.  
\- Ki fogom csinálni, Stark! – jelentette ki köszönés helyett.   
\- Hajrá, de ahhoz előbb el kell kapnia - felelte, de oda sem nézett, továbbra is a központi számítógép kötötte le a figyelmét.  
\- A világ legkeresettebb bűnözőjévé vált, ne ringassa magát abban a hitben, hogy sokáig menekülhet még.  
\- Fury, maga olyan hülye, mint amilyennek kinéz - nevetett jókedvűen.  
\- Három perce van megadni magát, mert amint átlépjük a hordozó küszöbét, halottak. Mind a ketten, csak hogy tudatosítsam magában. A kis szeretője életét nem kockáztatná, nem igaz?

\- Három perc épp elég - fejezte be a pötyögés, majd elégedetten fordult hátra, ahol megpillantotta a fekete hajút.  
\- Thor is velünk van, és garantálom, fémhulladékot csinál a csinos kis páncéljából – folytatta a fenyegetőzést a félszemű.   
\- Ó, adja át az üdvözletem a bátyámnak - jelent meg széles mosollyal az arcán Loki, kezében a Tesseracttal.  
Ekkor a szőke asgardi befurakodott a képbe, arckifejezése mindenről árulkodott, csak örömről nem.   
\- Ide figyelj, testvérem! Azonnal engedd el a Fémebert, és add fel magad, különben... - kezdte, de a fivére ügyet sem vetve rá a kockát bűvölte. - Nem! Nem lehetsz ennyire gyáva, öcsém! Csak a gyengék menekülnek, te pedig nem vagy az!  
\- Mit akar tenni?! - üvöltötte az igazgató.  
A hazugságisten oda sem figyelt, csak megnyitotta az átjárót, de egyikük sem mozdult, vártak. A finom kékség megnyugtatóan borította be az egész termet, biztonságot ígért, egy új életet. Ez a látvány űzte el a kétkedésüket és az aggodalmukat, ez adott nekik vakmerőséget.   
\- Tizenöt másodperc, uram - kiáltotta Hill a háttérben.   
\- Ne mozduljanak, különben szétlövöm az egész kócerájt! - ordította magán kívül Fury. A hangja a visszatérő magabiztosságról árulkodott, úgy hitte, ő fogja megnyerni ezt a csatát, azonban akkor még nem is sejtette, hogy milyen lesz a végkimenetel.   
\- Kockáztatná az emberei életét? - érdeklődött szemtelenül Tony, majd megfogta az asgardi kezét.   
Ez az apró mozdulat elég volt, hogy a rájuk irányított fegyverek elsüljenek. Stark maga mögé húzta az isten, és várta, hogy a lövedékek a páncélnak csapódjanak, azonban Loki még azelőtt megragadta, és eltűntek az átjáróban, ami szinte azonnal be is zárult.

Az igazgató őrjöngött, és még hetek múltával is azt várták, hogy a két szökevény visszatérjen. Valamiféle csodában reménykedhettek, például abban, hogy a kocka valami miatt visszaszállítja őket, vagy valami hasonló. Thor hiába ment Asgardba, nem találta meg sem az öccsét, se a zsenit, útja haszontalannak látszott, és ezt mindenki tudta, egyedül a szőke asgardi és az igazgató nem akarta ezt tudomásul venni.   
\- Uram, nincs értelme ennek az egésznek - jegyezte meg Natasha egy hónappal az incidens után. Fury a Helihordozót nevezte ki főhadiszállásaként az összetűzés után, és mindegyik Bosszúállónak ott kellett tartózkodnia, szükség esetére. Nick hitt benne, hogy Tony nem fogja annyiban hagyni a történteket, de ennek az ellenkezője igazolódott be.  
\- Halljam, Romanoff, ha van jobb ötlete – felelte ingerülten a férfi.   
\- Stark... Nos, teljesen elment az esze, ezt elismerem. Azonban mindig is ő volt a lázadó a köreinkben, aki sohasem találta a helyét a világban. Úgy gondolom, ez az egész akciózgatás sem olyan okkal történt, ahogy azt eddig gondoltuk.  
\- Hát akkor?  
\- Csak jött, hogy borsot törjön az orrunk alá. A Tesseractot is lenyúlhatta volna, már rég megvolt az lehetőségük a szökésre, mégis csak most léptek le.   
\- Lokinak kellett egy beépített ember a S.H.I.E.L.D.-él, ilyen egyszerű.   
\- Igen, valóban okos döntésnek bizonyult így eljárni, közben Stark észrevétlenül kimenekítette a vagyonát, volt idejük megtervezni mindent, de ismerve Tonyt, egészen biztos, hogy nem az esze nyomott a latba, amikor elszánta magát.   
\- Tehát azt mondja, Loki akarata szerint ment minden? Ő határozta el, mit és hogyan fognak tenni?   
\- Nem, uram, ez teljes mértékben Starkra vall. Csak ő volt képes ilyen agyafúrt elképzeléssel előállni, nem mellesleg pedig jól kitalálta az elterelést is. Mindaz, ami eddig történt, a megtévesztés és a kicsinyes bosszúja része volt. Valójában már a legelején felszívódhatott volna, ha akar, de ő inkább kiélvezte a helyzetet.   
\- Észre sem vettük, hogy ő mozgatja azokat a kibaszott szálakat! Hogy nem jött rá erre hamarabb?  
\- Akkor láttam egyben a kirakóst, amikor már túl késő volt hozzá. Tony túl óvatosan járt el, hónapokig fel sem fedeztük, hogy a toronyban bújkálnak, amikor pedig rajtuk üthettünk volna, ők támadtak. Mindig egy lépéssel előttünk jártak.

\- Már csak egy dologra vagyok kíváncsi. Mégis miért akart bosszút állni? Hiszen az apja alapította a S.H.I.E.L.D.-et.  
\- Sosem lehetett igazán szabad. Howard nem töltött elég időt vele, túl sokat várt el tőle, azt akarta, egy teljesen más ember legyen, mint aki valójában. Amikor végre megszabadult Stark apukától, akkor jött a média, minden lépését górcső alá vették, semmit sem csinálhatott úgy, ahogy akart. Aztán jöttünk mi, megszelídítettük, korlátok közé szorítottuk, mint ahogy az egész életét élte. Hol az apja, hol a média, vagy épp a S.H.I.E.L.D. visszatartotta attól, hogy szabad legyen. Aztán jött Loki, és végre azt tehetett, amit csak akart, végre önmaga lehetett.   
\- Miért gondolja még mindig úgy, hogy nem csak irányítják?  
\- Ha irányították volna, akkor ennél sokkal vakmerőbb, hiszen nem ő mérlegel. Ehelyett túlságosan megfontoltan cselekedett, igenis félt attól, hogy mi történik, ha elbukik, mert volt mit féltenie. Gondoljon csak bele, milyen kezes bárány lett, mikor lecsuktuk a kis szeretőjét. Abban a pillanatban jött az ártatlan képével és a hazugságaival. Olyan jól csinálta, hogy nem ismertük fel, valójában mire készül.   
\- Mégis miért olyan fontos neki Loki? Ennek semmi értelme.   
\- Uram, Stark biszexuális – világított rá az Özvegy.   
\- És?   
\- Szerelmes - mosolyodott el.  
\- Ez baromság, Romanoff!   
\- Uram, megbocsájtson, de látta már, hogy néz rá? Tony Stark halálosan beleszeretett az asgardi istencsapásba, és mindent megtett, hogy biztonságban tudja.  
\- És a Tesseract? – sóhajtotta beletörődően a férfi.   
\- Bizonyára a meneküléshez kellett, nem maradhattak a Földön. De ha Loki meg akart volna támadni minket, már rég megtette volna, szóval én nem aggódnék miattuk. Zárja le az aktát, uram, azt javaslom.  
\- Igaza van. Szép munkát végzett, Romanoff, gratulálok - veregette vállba, majd a számítógép felé fordult, és sóhajtva pötyögte be a kódot, aminek segítségével lezárta az ügyet. 

Mikor visszafordult, a vörös hajú nő már sehol sem volt. A férfi tanácstalanul pillantott körbe, végül annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Romanoff a legjobb ügynöke volt, de megfejthetetlen, így nem is tulajdonított igazán nagy jelentőséget a dolognak.   
Az álcája semmivé foszlott a raktérben, ide már nem értek el sem a kamerák, sem az éber tekintetek. Loki elégedett mosollyal az arcán nyitott átjárót, és a szél könnyedségével suhant át rajta. Senki sem látta, és olyan szépen elsimított mindent, hogy nem létezett az a halandó, aki lebuktathatta volna. A győzelem íze mámorral töltötte el, amikor pedig végre megérkezett a new yorki lakásukba, boldogan sétált le a garázsba, hogy elújságolja Tonynak a jó híreket. A zseni már várta, a fekete Audijában ült, sötét napszemüvegben, bőrkabátban, keze türelmetlenül dobogott a sebességváltón. Loki alakot váltott, mielőtt beszállt, de a kedvesét is egy illúzióval fedte, csak a kellemetlen meglepetések elkerülése végett. Stark csókkal üdvözölte, aztán vigyorogva indított. A S.H.I.E.L.D. orra előtt bújkáltak, mégsem fedezték fel őket, ahogy egy méregdrága autóval, aminek a hátsó ülései és a csomagtartója kézpénzzel volt megpakolva, végigszáguldottak a városon.


End file.
